


Christmas Shopping

by SlytherinWitch26



Series: Wintery Dates [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Flirting, M/M, Mistletoe, Omega Liam Payne, Omega Niall Horan, mistletoe kiss, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWitch26/pseuds/SlytherinWitch26
Summary: Louis, Zayn, and Harry go Christmas Shopping for their Omegas. Will they find everything they're searching for.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Wintery Dates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Louis, Zayn, and Harry: Christmas Shopping Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this week's installment of Wintery Dates. Part 1, that is.

Louis, Zayn and Harry watched as Liam and Niall walked down the street. They did not take their eyes off the omegas until they had disappeared into the crowd. Even then, they still watched the spot where they disappeared for another minute. Just in case.

Finally, Louis grumbled: “I don’t like this. I know they’re both perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, but it does nothing to soothe my alpha. This is a chaotic time of year and anything could happen.”

Zayn and Harry mumbled agreements.

“We’d better start shopping. Niall and Liam will be disappointed if we don’t do  _ some _ shopping,” Harry finally said.

Zayn agreed.

“I want to visit that boutique on St. Christopher’s Place. Niall mentioned there were a couple of shirts there that he had his eye on,” he said.

“Sounds like as good a place to start as any,” Louis said.

They hailed a taxi and told the driver to take them to St. Christopher’s Place. Whilst the taxi weaved through the pre-Christmas traffic, the alphas made a plan. They had just over two hours until they were expected to meet the Omegas near Big Ben for lunch. If they wanted to get the shopping for Liam and Niall done before then, they would need to work quickly. There would be no time after lunch, since the five of them were supposed to shop together for their families.

By the time the taxi came to a stop, they had a game plan. As they exited the taxi, all three of their phones went off simultaneously. Pulling their phones out, they smiled when they saw a message from Niall.

**Nialler:** Don’t forget to find your gifts for the Secret Santa party.

Zayn started to type out a reply when their phones chimed again.

**LiLi:** We’ll get the gifts for our combined basket this afternoon.

Smiling, Zayn finished his message.

**Alpha:** Sounds good. We’ll see you for lunch.

Zayn, Harry, and Louis started off in the nearest shop, which happened to be Diverso. Armed with lists of what their two omegas wanted and an idea of what they were each getting for the secret santa party, the three alphas split up.

Zayn hunted for the shirts Niall had mentioned, Louis located jumpers and Harry was responsible for finding the elusive scarf that Liam had mentioned once in an offhand comment. He was unable to find it in Diverso and headed up the street to an accessory shop, thinking he might have better luck there. Louis was the first to finish, paying and making arrangements for the packages to be dropped off at their hotel that evening. He had found a stuffed animal in the front window that was helping to raise money for charity and chose that for his secret santa gift. He then left in search of Harry.

Zayn, taking advantage of their absence, quickly snagged a few things that had caught his eye. One shirt screamed Harry, as his baby alpha loved wearing bright floral patterns. And the navy stocking cap was something that Louis would love. A bright zigzag-patterned hat was his gift for the secret santa party. Paying for the gifts and adding them to the pile for delivery, Zayn set off in search of his alphas.

He found both of them in the accessory shop. Louis was standing in the middle of the main walkway, arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he watched something unfolding on his left. Coming to a stop next to his boyfriend, Zayn turned to look at what had caught Louis’ attention. He saw Harry browsing a display of warm winter hats, Liam’s scarf tucked safely into his arm. A brunette who appeared to be in her early 20s, and likely an omega, was standing very close to him. From Zayn’s point of view, she appeared to be trying to flirt with Harry, whilst Harry either ignored her or was oblivious to her flirting. It was hard to tell without seeing Harry’s face.

As Zayn focused on the pair, he was able to hear the one-sided conversation.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I can help you with?” the omega asked.

Harry said nothing as he set the blue and grey striped hat back down, before selecting a light blue one with a thin white stripe that matched Liam’s scarf. 

“It doesn’t have to be here at this shop. I know most of the places on this street. I’m sure there’s somewhere I’ll be able to help you,” the girl continued.

Zayn had to stifle a snort at that. A glance out of the corner of his eye told him that Louis was still smirking. At least he was not growling. Louis had had issues before, when people had hit on one of his boyfriends.

“No, thank you,” Harry finally said. “I don’t need any assistance today.”

_ So, he had been listening, just ignoring her,  _ Zayn thought in satisfaction. Not that he doubted his boyfriend. He knew his baby alpha was happy with them.

“Look, whatever omega you’re pursuing, they’re probably some £2 whore. They couldn’t even begin to compare to a real omega.”

The amusement immediately left Zayn and he knew the same had happened to Louis. Looking at Harry, Zayn noticed that the younger alpha had stiffened. Slowly, Harry turned to look at the woman who was radiating smugness, thinking she had finally gotten through to Harry.

“What did you say?” Harry growled, towering over her.

Her smile dropped and she took a step back, realising that she must have crossed a line. She opened her mouth, but Harry cut her off before she could speak.

“No. You know what? I don’t want to know what you were thinking or what you meant. No one gets to insult my omegas, or by extension, my alphas. They are, all of them, the most amazing people I’ve ever met. They complete me in ways I didn’t know I needed. No one could ever hope to compete with them.”

Sensing that Harry was close to saying something he would regret, Zayn went to stand next to him, Louis following on his heels. He wrapped an arm around Harry and Louis intertwined their fingers, pulling Harry’s hand up to place a kiss on the back of his hand.

“Everything alright, Haz?” Zayn asked casually, as if he had not just spent the last five minutes watching and listening to the trainwreck of a conversation that had just occurred.

Harry’s shoulders dropped and he leaned into Zayn.

“Fine, Alpha. We were just having a disagreement. I think she was about to leave, though.”

Harry’s tone left no question that this conversation was over.

The woman squirmed when three pairs of eyes suddenly landed on her, burning into her in a way that only an alpha could do.

“Y-yes. I must be going,” she stammered.

Spinning around, she nearly crashed into a display of hats as she made her way to the back of the shop.

“Are you really okay, Haz?” Louis asked, when she was out of sight.

Harry released a long sigh, his entire body slumping into Zayn.

“I’m fine. Just glad Li and Ni weren’t here to listen to that. It would have crushed them.”

Zayn and Louis exchanged glances.

“Why don’t I pay for these whilst you two wait outside. Then we can go and get lunch,” Louis suggested.

Harry agreed without hesitation and handed over the items he had found to Louis. Zayn led him outside whilst Louis went to pay. When the eldest alpha emerged a few minutes later, they hailed another taxi to take them to the pub.


	2. Liam and Niall: Christmas Shopping Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Niall tackle Christmas Shopping for their Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Part 2 of this installment. I planned to update it tonight, but forgot that I am attending my baby cousin's first birthday party. So, since my Brit-Picker Elle just finished, I'm doing it now while my daycare babies are napping.

Less than two minutes after leaving the Alphas, Niall and Liam were pushing their way through the crowds of Christmas shoppers. The crowd was so thick that Liam grasped Niall’s hand tightly to prevent the crowd from separating them. He used the few extra inches he had on Niall to find the least congested path through the crowd to the road.

“Where should we go first?” Niall asked.

“I was thinking perhaps the Gucci store near St. James’s Park. I called earlier and they have the newest Gucci line. I thought we might be able to find something for Harry,” Liam answered, as he led Niall to the nearest taxi.

Niall grinned.

“Harry would love that. He loves their floral patterns.”

Liam slid into the taxi next to him.

“And we love him in their floral patterns.”

The two omegas giggled and pulled out their phones to see what they could find on Gucci’s website that would look good on Harry or one of their other alphas. As they planned, Niall also pulled out his phone to send a reminder to the alphas.

**Nialler:** Don’t forget to find your gifts for the Secret Santa Party.

Liam also sent a message.

**LiLi:** We’ll get the gifts for our combined baskets this afternoon.

Less than a minute later, a text came from Zayn.

**Alpha:** Sounds good, we’ll see you for lunch.

By the time the taxi arrived at the Gucci store, they had a game plan. Of what they were buying, anyway.

When the taxi pulled over to let them out, Niall and Liam headed straight for the shop. Inside, they had to stop for a moment to take everything in. The shop was tastefully decorated for Christmas, with strands of garland draped across the ceiling and wound around pillars.The clothes were arranged in a manner clearly meant to entice them further into the shop.

Niall was the first to spot the sign pointing them in the right direction and dragged Liam down the path, just barely missing a group of women entering the shop behind them. As they walked towards the omega’s department, Liam spotted something hanging over the path and an idea flashed into his mind. He made a split-second decision to act on it. He pulled Niall to a stop directly underneath it.

Niall turned to him, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to figure out why his boyfriend had suddenly stopped in the middle of the shop.

“Li, what…” he began, before Liam cut him off with a soft kiss.

It took a minute before Niall’s brain caught up with current events and kissed him back. 

“Not that I didn’t enjoy it, but what was that about?” Niall asked, when they broke apart.

“Do I need a reason to kiss my insanely attractive boyfriend?” Liam asked.

“Never. But you’re usually not big on PDA. So, for you to willingly engage in it makes me wonder if something is up.”

Suppressing a snort, Liam pointed upwards. Looking up, Niall spotted the sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Liam.

“I couldn’t resist,” was Liam’s explanation.

“Well, if we’re going to kiss under the mistletoe, then we should do it right,” Niall pulled Liam in and gave him a proper kiss, stealing the breath from the older omega. When he pulled back to suck in a breath of his own, Liam just stood there blinking at him. “That’s how you do a proper mistletoe kiss. Now, let’s get back to shopping.”

Grabbing Liam’s hand, Niall led him further into the shop. It took them less than five minutes to find the dress they had seen online that they knew Harry wanted. It was a long pale blue frock edged in black lace with a smocked bodice and layers of tulle. It came with a black blazer that went perfectly with the dress. Niall pulled the correct size off the rack and carefully laid it over his arm. Liam had gone to the back wall and was busy browsing a selection of jackets. He found a yellow floral tuxedo jacket that he knew would look great on Harry. He held it up to show Niall, who grinned.

“We’re going to have the prettiest alpha,” he said.

Liam nodded his agreement and draped the jacket over his arm. They crossed the shop to the alpha section, where they found a pair of black trousers that would perfectly highlight Louis’ arse and a midnight blue shirt that would show off each of Zayn’s muscles.

Satisfied with what they had found, the pair went to pay for the clothes. With the clothes shopping done, Niall and Liam hailed another taxi to take them to a chocolate confectionary for the more fun part of their shopping. The driver dropped them at one a few miles from the Gucci store. Inside, they found shelves of chocolates of every flavour and type imaginable, and even a few that they had never heard of before.

Picking a shelf, Niall started to browse. Liam decided to go to a different shelf on the opposite side of the shop. Niall came across the section for dark chocolate and, knowing how much Louis loved dark chocolate, picked out half a dozen different ones. They ranged from molds of flowers, to letters, to a kissing face emoji. The shelves directly across from the dark chocolate contained the milk chocolate. Checking over his shoulder, Niall saw that Liam was still on the far side of the shop. He turned back to the shelf and grabbed several that he knew Liam would love. Hiding them under Zayn’s, he strode over to Liam, who was now checking out boxes of chocolate.

“What are you thinking about LiLi?” Niall asked, as he wrapped an arm around his omega.

Liam immediately leaned into Niall, relishing the easy affection the younger omega gave freely.

“I was thinking that these would make excellent presents for our mums and sisters.”

Looking at the box in Liam’s hand, Niall saw that it boasted a mystery selection of chocolates, each box different from the others.

“They’ll love it,” he agreed.

He reached out and selected a star-shaped box patterned with blue stripes.

“This looks like something Doris would love.”

“Blue and stars. Her two favourite things,” Liam said.

Niall added the box to his basket and turned to browse the shelves, looking for other boxes that would make their family happy. When they were finally done, their baskets were nearly overflowing. They stood in two separate lines so as to hide certain items from each other. They paid and arranged for the packages to be delivered to their hotel that evening.

“Is there anywhere else we need to go?” Niall asked.

Liam shook his head as he checked his watch.

“That was everything. And if we don’t get moving, we’ll be late meeting the alphas for lunch.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Niall said, hailing a taxi. “They’ll probably turn the city upside-down looking for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. See you on Tuesday!
> 
> P.S. Yes, the dress described is that dress. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go Google Harry Styles Gucci dress. You'll see

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2, covering Liam and Niall's Christmas shopping trip will be posted on Friday. As always, kudos and comments are wonderful.


End file.
